A web press may print large numbers of images onto a medium (i.e., a web), such as paper, cardboard, or the like. The medium may be significantly longer than the images to be printed, and the medium may later be cut to form individual units with the images printed on them. The medium may be cut after image formation to create individual sheets, boxes, etc. The web press may allow large numbers of units to be printed quickly. In one example, the web press may include cylinders to form the images on the medium. Alternatively, the web press may include inkjet printheads to form the images on the medium.